Christmas Beach Fun
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: After the sun had set, I reconsidered my thoughts. Perhaps this Christmas had been the best I'd ever had.


**Mew: This is my present to you, Rave! It's late, tomorrow's a school day, and... Well, I'm not the best Franticshipping writer. I'm not that avid on Frantic even... I like OldRival. :)**

**So, sorry if they seem a bit drab. I like my persona of Marina though. Oozing fangirl goodness, as per requested!**

**So, please leave a review if you enjoyed, and tell me how I could have done better! Thanks!**

**Christmas Time Beach Fun**

**Ruby's POV**

I sighed, adjusting my white hat carefully; it was starting to slip over my eyes. I was sitting outside with Nana. I had sewn her a new outfit, one that brought out her sleek frame, her beautiful fur.

"Fabulous!" I declared. "Absolutely beautiful! Nana, you look amazing!" I preened a bit, mentally congratulating myself on how wonderful Nana looked in her new coat.

Nana barked appreciatively, nosing me on the leg. I didn't mind much, bending down to pat her head. I was about to say something else; why, I was in the middle of opening my mouth, when my I felt my phone vibrate in my vest pocket. I smiled instead, pulling out my phone.

From: Marina

To: Ruby

Subject: BEACH!

hey, ruby! u better come to the beach quick! your gf is here already!

HURRY UP!

~Marina

I grinned slightly. Ah, was my cousin Marina ever funny. Wait, on second thought... I reread the text message again. Girlfriend? I didn't have a girlfriend! Who could Marina be implying...

I am going to kill Marina when I catch her.

"Ruby!" A familiar somewhat high pitched voice called out to me as I walked through the gates of her private beach. "You're finally here, great!"

I smiled in tiresome amusement. "Hey, Marina," I greeted back.

"Ruby!" A more fierce sounding country accented voice rang out. I smiled more fully at this, something Marina caught onto quickly.

"Hurry up," she hissed in my ear. "Sapphire's waiting after all." She gave me a suggestive wink, nodding towards Sapphire. I blushed.

"H-hey Sapph," I stuttered, trying to get my nerves back together. She was standing, looking out over the ocean, as her larger than life Walo splashed in the ocean. Briefly, I wondered how Walo found her again. I dismissed the thought.

"So Marina asked you to come too?" I asked her. I nodded at my cousin, who was hesitantly going ankle deep into the water with her Feraligatr.

Sapphire shrugged. "Papa's busy this Christmas, and I don't have anything better to do." She shrugged again.

I smiled sympathetically. "My dad's busy with his gym too, and Mom doesn't seem to be very interested in Christmas anymore. So we just don't celebrate it."

Sapphire grinned. "It's just about Christmas time now, isn't it? I think this is better than giving presents and stuff." She gestured around us. "Spending time with friends is always fun..." She trailed off. "Y'know, let's let our Pokemon in on the fun too. Rono, Toro, Dono, Pilo! Come on out!"

Her Pokemon burst out of their Pokeballs. Pilo looked around before launching himself into the air, soaring high and wide.

Dono happily snuffled around in the loose sand, trudging through the sand piles, but avoided the damp areas of sand and water readily. Rono followed him, occasionally grumbling about something or other.

Toro simply sat, happy about the warm, sunny day, despite it being 'winter'. It never snowed in Hoenn; that was more fit for Mt. Silver in Kanto, and Snowpoint City in Sinnoh.

"That's a good idea," I nodded. "Go, Nana, Coco, Zuzu, Popo, and Ruru!" I looked at Mimi's Pokeball, before walking knee deep into the ocean, ignoring how soaked my pants and shoes were getting. Months spent with Sapphire taught me well. "Mimi, you can have some fun too." I let her out into the ocean, and she cooed happily, diving into the water gracefully.

I heard splashes behind me, and I was sure it wasn't Marina, who was playing with her Jigglypuff, Feraligatr, and Misdreavus. So it had to be...

"Hey, Ruby, somethin' wrong? You've been standing here for a bit."

... Sapph. Yup. I turned, shaking my head. "Nah. Just thinking. It's nothing, really Sapph."

She grinned mischievously. "Good," she remarked. "I suppose I can do this then." She put her hand on my shoulder, before shoving me over into the ocean.

"Wha-!" I spluttered incoherently, spitting out seawater frantically. I stood, glaring flatly at Sapphire with water streaming down my face and dragging down my hat. I took a deep breath as the once barbaric girl laughed at my appearance. "Sapph, that isn't funny. Sapph!"

She smothered another giggle behind her hand; at least she attempted. I sighed, before stepping forward. "Sapph, really," I said, before abruptly shoving her over.

She stopped laughing, at least, when she head submerged in the water.

I was the one laughing at her now, as she stood up spluttering like I had a moment ago. She growled at me, and I stopped laughing, preferring to run.

We chased each other through the shallows, I occasionally running from Sapphire, (actually, most of the time,) and several times Mimi came to my aid, and I hitched a short ride with her to circle and dunk Sapphire several times.

Of course, she called me a cheater for this. Why didn't she... Well, I suppose calling on Walo wouldn't have been a smart idea at all. He could have been beached.

Literally.

Marina joined in on our fun and games occasionally, as both the girls, my cousin and rival, buried me in sand. I wasn't in agreement to the decision – I was blackmailed into it.

After a few hours, and all exhausted, we sat on the beach, waiting for sunset to fall. Sapphire sat on my left, Marina on my right. "So, Sapphire," Marina struck up conversation. "This might not have been the most traditional of Christmas's, but did you like it?" She seemed almost anxious for approval.

Sapphire grinned. "Of course!" She said cheerfully. "Much better than stayin' at home."

I smiled. "Anything is better than doing that," I agreed.

Marina smiled coyly – oh dear. "Spending time with your girlfriend?" She hinted, as a red blush spread over my cheeks.

"Sapph is not my girlfriend!" I insisted. I noticed that Sapphire had turned her face away from me – was she blushing too? I turned even redder at the thought.

Marina giggled at our behavior. "You two are so cute together," she said. "Should totally pair off together, ya know?" She giggled.

I sighed. "You haven't changed a bit Marina," I said. "Same as usual... And again, Sapph is NOT my girlfriend!"

Marina sighed. "One day, she will be, and you'll thank me," she insisted. She looked at me, and giggled again.

The sun was setting now, and I leaned back, putting my hands behind me for support. I hadn't noticed Sapphire had done the same thing, and as I set my hands down... Our fingers touched.

I almost jumped, and Sapphire gave me a quick look, but didn't move her hand away. I took this as the sign to keep my hand there, and I did, with a slight smile on my face. Thank Rayquaza Marina didn't notice.

After the sun had set, I reconsidered my thoughts. Perhaps this Christmas had been the best I'd ever had.

* * *

**Mew: Like it? Review, please! Yes, it's after Christmas. I've been busy. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
